Sanctuary
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: The 14 girls Celia muffy, Lumina, Flora, Nami, H. goddess, Leia, Witch princess, Keira, Ann, Mary, elli, Popuri, Karen, are all eye's on the new famer, Jack. Jack apparentlly likes the atention. But things crashes down when he is forced to make a decision
1. A Day Early

This just popped into my head after playing Harvest moon DS ^~^ This seemed like fun, so, i decided to make this. This will be told from Jack's POV, but some later chapter's will have the other's POV also. This is rated 'T' for the bad words and stuff.

Hope you like it. Am apologizing in advance for any wrong spellings and for some wrong grammar, i'm new at this.

Disclaimer: I do _not_own Harvest moon. But it would be nice if i did ^~^ ahaha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never wanted it to be this way......_

_I was just being the 'perfect' farmer that this town wants, nothing more and nothing less...._

_I admit that i was at fault, and that what i was doing was wrong....._

_I couldn't stop, well, yes i could. But i still didn't....._

_It didn't have to be this way..... It's all __**my**__ fault !_

_What do i do....?_

My name is Jack. And i'm not the new farmer at Forget-me-not-valley.

Spring 1

When i first came here, there was absolutely no one around. The place looked empty, almost deserted. I looked at the map i received and it said that the new farm i bought was up ahead. Before i got off the boat, the captain shook his head in pity at me after i told him that i was the new farmer.I didn't really know what the big deal was until i saw the farm for myself.

The place was a dump ! The field was filled with bolders and stumps, rocks and sticks. There was no barn, no chicken coop, no nothing ! This is the exact opposite of what they showed on TV ! Damn television....

I gaped at the 'farm' i was supposed to live in, and saw two houses, 1 that was taller than the other and nearer, clearly made of wood, the other was...... well........ in horrible shape. It was broken down, the wood was pealing off from the side, and i **swear** i could see holes in the roof ! I hope this piece of crap isn't my house.......

"Hello there. Are you a tourist ?" Came a voice from behind me.

I almost jumped ! "Who--?" I turned my head to see a fat, bald guy wearing red suit and a big red hat looking at me up and down. I coughed, he looked at me.

"Actually, no. I'm the new farmer, my name is Jack." I said, trying my best not to show my anger.

"Really ?" He asked in amusement. "Well, Jack, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow,but it's nice to see you early. I'm mayor Thomas and welcome to Forget-me-not-valley, the nicest place on earth--" 'As if !' I thought angrily. If they really _were_ nice, they wouldn't broadcast an auction containing false pictures of this run down heap of trash ! Apparently he didn't see me scowling at him, so he still went on babbling about this and that.

They said there were free tools, i believed them at 1st, althou i'm not entirely sure right now. After what seemed like FOREVER, the so-called 'mayor' stopped talking and looked at me, i gave him a bored expression. He frowned "Did you get all that ?"

"Huh ?" I blinked, then got it through my head that i did NOT want to hear another boring lecture. I quickly answered, "Umm............yeah.........yeah, i did." I lied.

He raised a brow at me. "Are you sure ? Because i could repeat it if you have any questions."

How hard i refrained myself from shouting "NO !" Instead i tried to sound calm and polite "No need. But, thanks for the offer tho'."

He frowned again, but smiled after a few seconds. "Ok, good-luck with your farm." I could have sworn i heard _your gonna need it_after he spoke those words. He was about to leave, but stopped halfway through his tracks "That house over there," He shouted, pointing at the run down house "Is yours. If you need anything just talk to old man Takakura." He said pointing at the nearest house, then ran out.

Damn ! I was afraid that i'd get that destroyed house ! I walked towards the big, tall house made completely out of wood, grumbling.

I knocked on the door a few times, but no one answered. I knocked on the door, _again_, and still no answer. I got annoyed and started banging on the door, shouting "Hey ! whoever you are, opened the damn door !" No answer again. Now, i'm mad, i looked around for something hard, then spotted a hammer. I smiled smugly, then held it with two of my hands, it was heavy, but i was strong enough to weild it.

I'm gonna knock down that door ! I swing the hammer sideways towards the door until suddenly it opened and an older man stood there rubbing his eyes. I didn't have time to react when my hammer was accidentally bashed into his face - instead of the door- causing him to fly backwards.

I dropped the hammer and panicked. What did i do !? I'm in big trouble ! I ran inside, closing the door behind me, and knelt besides him checking his pulse to see if he was still alive. To my relief he still was, he's just unconscious... I checked the damage, it wasn't that serious........ well, except for 1 lost tooth and a red mark on the face. 'Ok, don't panick. I-i'll just..... umm......... put him back to bed, and he'll think this was all just a dream. B-besides, there are no witnesses, no one knows about this.'

Then as if on cue, someone knocked on the door, then i heard i big, gruff voice, it wasn't actually clear weather it was man or a woman. The person was talking "Takakura ? It's me Vesta. I have the seeds for the new farmer, he'll be so happy when you give it to him as a welcome present."

"Uh-oh......" I racked my brain for an idea, then i decided to try this thing i saw from an old movie.

I turned off the lights and moved the bed then carried the body with me behind the bed.

"Uh........ Come in......." I really tried to copy the guys voice.

The person who went in was not what i expected. It was a huge fat girl, with curly brown hair, wearing something that seemed like an apron with vegetable pictures, and a yellow shirt with blue pants and high red boots. She seemed to be looking for the guy i just bashed. "Takakura ?" she looked really confused.

I took out the sunglasses that i got last year, out of my pocket and slipped it on the guy. Then i held the guy on the back making sure that my arm wasn't visible. "Yeah, here i am, Vesta." I somehow got his hand to wave at her. This was hard, i could feel his body slowly falling down. Hope she's not smart enough to notice.

"What are you doing down there ? And what's wrong with your voice ?"

"I.......umm....... need to find something that fell down here." I coughed. "I-i'm sick...... _cough cough_....... i need to be alone..... _cough cough_ i don't want you catching my cold."

She frowned, "Then why are you searching for it in the dark and with sunglasses on." She crossed her arms.

This was going nowhere, so i decided to be mean. "That's none of your business ! I don't tell _you_ how to live _your _life !"

The woman flared up, and shouted "Well, i was just worried about you ! Sheesh !" She threw the bag of seeds at him, "You can forget about taking me out tonight, were through !" Then she stormed off.

I sighed in frustration. What a very difficult woman. I placed the guy on the bed, cleared any evidence i was there -including the hammer and the sunglasses- then taking the seeds i left.

'So, that was his girlfriend, huh ?' I thought in disgust. He really should get someone less shrill and sensitive.

While walking, i saw a brown dog and a black cat arguing in the small little dog house. The cat was hissing while the dog barking. They're gonna be at it ti'll nightfall, and i won't get some peace and quiet. I tried to break them up, which resulted to be having some bruises and scratches. But i got them to behave. After i made sure, they won't go at it again, i kept walking.

While walking, i heard a few steps following me.

I turned my head to find the dog and the cat following me. I stepped back a little and they still kept following me. They seemed happy and all. I asked them "Where's your owners ?"

I didn't actually expect answer, in words i mean. They both frowned, indicating they didn't have one. I felt kinda sorry for them. Since they looked happy with me, i decided to keep them. Can't have them loitering around my house, can't i.

I knelt beside them. "Do you wanna live with me ?" I asked them nicely. Don't want to get more bruises, 3-5 are enough !

The dog wagged it's tail and the cat purred. I take that as a yes.

"Now, you gotta have names 1st........ i'll start with you." I patted the dog on the head, he(looks like a boy to me) seemed pleased that i did. "How about Axel ?" I had a lot of things on my mind, can't find anything better at this moment. The dog seemed happy, that was easy.

"Now your turn." I stroked the cat, it meowed happily. I thought and thought. "How about Sora ?" Guess where i got that one, c'mon guess. The cat didn't reply for a few seconds, then meowed. close enough.(yes, i got that from kingdom hearts, lol)

I stood up, time was running fast. "Well, i need to go now, do whatever you want." I gave them a smile, then left.

I stopped infront of 'my' house and stared at it. The fact that i would _live_ here, is very disturbing. I decided to suck it up and go through the door. The inside was even **worse**. It was full of cobwebs, there were black sud's everywhere, it was small and cramped up, there wasn't even a bathroom ! The only thing that was good was that the light was fully paid for a whole year and that there's no land lord. They must have really been desperate for a new farmer, to lie in public, to make it wound interesting and affordable, how foolish.

I really prepared for this day, i got the hat that my grandfather gave me before he passed away, the outfit, the gloves the red scarf my best-friend gave me as a good-luck charm. I think i pretty much got the looks covered. But i **never**thought that the farm would be a complete dump. I think i might have been desperate too... i jumped out of school at the age of 18, i went with my friends traveling the world. A job was hard to find, though. And i just thought that ALL my problems would be solved if i bought this farm. I really am no different from these people, i'm foolish and desperate.

I looked around some more and saw a bunch of tools lying around. They were rusty, but usable. I slowly picked them up 1 by 1 and started cleaning them. My gloves got dirty, so i had to wash them. I went out and saw a place filled with water, i went there and soaked my gloves in it. Once it was done, i hung it at the hook inside my house.

I spent the whole day on the house, sorting the things, placing my stuff here and there. It was now 5pm and got my house to look a little less ugly.

"Man, i'm bushed." I huffed, sitting on my bed, there was i more place i hadn't looked, it was the cabinet beside my bed. I let out a yawn and stretched before opening the 1st drawer. There was an old blue book inside. I picked it up, it was dusty, so, i blew on it, dust flew everywhere and i coughed a few times, before opening it. There was a flash of light.

"Gah !" There was a sharp pain in my eyes, causing me to drop the book. I thought that i would go blind, after rubbing my eyes, i blinked a few times, my surroundings were blurry at first, but things started to clear after a while.

'What the heck was that !?'

I looked down at the book, then hesitantly picked it up. I gulped, and flipped the pages, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I sighed in relief. Then i stared at the book. It was empty. Strange.......

I tried flipping the pages again, but found nothing, for a thick book, it sure is empty. I frowned, then placed it back inside the drawer. I opened the second drawer, and found the exact same book. I thought that maybe i put the book in the wrong drawer. I opened the 1st drawer to find the book there. I stared at the two books back and forth.

I shrugged. 'I'll open it tomorrow.' I thought.

After checking my surroundings -and locking the door-, i hopped into bed, and bid my house good-night.

Tomorrow, i'm gonna turn this town upside down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is my first HM fic, so bear with me. Also having some mental block and school is near, so i can't really update fast anymore..... sorry ^~^

^~^ please review, bye !


	2. Turned to Stone

Ok, i forgot to mention, that the pairings aren't settled yet. ^~^ It kinda depends, ehehe. But, you can make some suggestions........ This will again be in Jack's POV. Oh, and another thing, this will sontain the words that were used at the starting of the DS version ^~^ i'll be adding some stuff, though.

the ones with the - - are still in Jack's or any other person's POV

the ones with ( ) are the things am saying to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This may sound weird but, i was standing on the sea. I couldn't move my body, and ino word would leave my mouth. I couldn't cock my head either. All i could do was stare straight ahead of me. It looked like a beach.........._

_There were two figures. One was a long-blonde haired girl, with crimson eyes-kinda scray-, dressed in a strange black outfit with a cape, and she was......... flying ?! Technically she was sitting on a broom, that was floating. But it was shocking !_

_After staying dumfounded for a while, i then focused on the other figure. It was a girl with green hair, which was tied in two buns at each side of her head, witht the other one braided. Her outfit was even weirder that the other one, it was really reveiling, some long cloth were stuck to her arms, and she had a looong white skirt, completely covering her feet. What's even weirder was the fact that she was floating !_

_The other thing that bothered me was why they had tiny -beating-, gray hearts besides them. It was floating also........_

_The two strange looking women ran-more like floated- towards each other and a loud, explosion noise can be heard. Then they part, and the blonde-haired girl looks irritated, while the other shocked. They repeated this, and ran towards each other again. Another explosion noise, then parting. But this time was different, now the green-haired girl looks irritated and the other shocked. _

_After staring at eacher other, they then turn their backs on each other and leave in the other direction mumling some things, they looked very irritated, though. They disapeared, leaving me alone. My eye's were still focused on the place they once were. This place looks very familiar............_

_Then i remembered..... !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start, my body bolted upright.

A dream ? It looked so real....

I was breathing heavily, that was the beach in Forget-me-not-valley.

It took me some time to get my head together and remember that i was not at my apartment, and that i was at a run down farm in a town called Forget-me-not-valley. It was still a bit dark, it should be between 4 to 5, right now.

I grunted, then got off the bed. That was a really strange dream i had. There's no way that couldn have been possible ! Could it ? I shook my head, i'll think about that later. My bigger problem was how exactly i was going to take a bath ! I remember that old man Takakura had one....................... The way i see it, there's only 3 options.

1. I ask the guy i almost killed -even if he may not know it- to use his bathroom.

2. I don't take a bath at all, until i get someone to build one for me.

or

3. I bathe at the watering hole besides my house and risk someone seeing me naked.

"hmmm..................." I leaned against the wall, and started to put my mind to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe i'm doing this" I mumbled, while knocking on Takakura's door.

They guy actually answered this time ! He looked at me, "Who are you ?"

I gulped, the guilt of yesterday's event was still there. "I'm Jack, the new farmer........" I managed to say.

He smiled at me, "So, your the boy. your father said you were going to be taking over that farm someday, and look at you now." He patted me on the back.

"You know my father !?" I gaped at him. Dad never actually mentioned this guy before.

"Of course !" He said proudly, "He was a great man. He did a LOT for this farm to prosper." He frowned, "Too bad, he had to sell the farm and leave.........."

I hung my head. "He was with me and mom."

"Yes, i know." Then he smiled. "But that's all in the past. I'm sure you'd be as great as your father was."

I raised my head to look at him. "Umm............yeah......... actually, i.......... can i........."

He nuged me on the shoulders, "Spit it out, boy."

"Can i use your bathroom !?" I said silently. This was really embarrassing !

He didn't frown, he just continued to smile. "Why sure you can ! I'm really sorry for your house not having one, you can continue to use mine until you build one for yourself."

I beamed up. "Really ?!" This guy wasn't half bad.

"Sure !" He said. "Now, go on." He pushed me towards the bathroom door. "You have a long day ahead of you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks." before shuting the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After i got out of the bathroom -fully dressed, of course- Takakura prepared breakfast for me. That was kinda nice of him. He told me that this all he could think of to welcome me, since Vesta never gave him the seeds, he inquired. I choked, and ran out quickly, but not before telling him that i needed to go somewhere important, so he wouldn't worry.

I was walking down the main pathway, i glanced at my watch, it was still 6 am. No one's around yet. I looked around, and saw a pathway leading upward besides my farm. 'I didn't go there yet..........' I thought. Something there was pulling me, urging me to go there.

Out of curiosity, i gave in and ran through. There was a lake at the side, and the tall piece of land blocking the other side, so i had to take the long way.

I ran and ran. The view was nice, i had to admit. Then i stopped, there were voices at the end of the road. I walked quietly, careful not to make a sound.

I hid behind a huge oak tree and peeked. What i saw made me hold my breath. It was her ! The blonde girl i saw in my dream ! I stared at her in awe.

'Am i dreaming again ?' I thought, then pinched my-self on the arm. I yelped. Nope, this was definetly _**not**_a dream ! After astablishing that, kept staring at her, still the small heart was beside her. She didn't seem to notice i was there, she actually looked kinda pretty. She seemed angry, then i heard her speak,

"Arghhhhh !!" She shouted, then balled her fists. "The Harvest goddess is always so annoying !"

The Harvest what ? I thought. I leaned closer. She still kept on talking-more like complaining- to herself.

"She shows up everywhere saying "Tadaaaaaa !" She drives me crazy !" She angrily crossed her arms. "Next time i'll cast a spell on her that she can't say "Tadaaaaaa !" Anymore !"

Now, i think she's verbally nuts ! Cast a spell ? Yeah right ! She's probably just some luntic dressed in a halloween costume ! That floating on a broom thing could be some magic trick, there are probably wires somewhere. I was about to walk away when she suddenly said,

"Hmm... ? Who's there ?"

I heard noises, then there was a big white flash followed by some cheery voice saying "Tadaaaaaa !" I turned around to see the 'other ' girl i saw in my dream ! That must mean that she's the Harvest goddess this girl's been talking about.......

'W-hat the--?!' I thought. Where did she come from ? She couldn't have poofed herself there right ? That's just not possible ! There were 7 different colored imp-like creatures surrounding her body.

When the crimson eyed girl saw her, she got mad and shouted,

"Ugh, you again !" She balled her fists again, "Take this !"

She said a bunch of words which i didn't understand, it was like she was talking in a different language or something. all i could say was that it ended with a 'Hmph !'

Another binding white flash. Then when all was clear i stared shockingly at the once pretty-faced, green haired goddess, now looking like a gray, dull, statue ! I swear that my jaw fell open. That girl was turned to stone ! This was all real ! I felt my panick rising.

The blonde haired girl looked surprised and confused-this made me stare at her dumfoundingly-, "Oops ! What have i done ? I used the wrong spell." She rubbed her hand on her fore-head, "I didn't mean to petrify her."

Yeah, you sure did. You turned her to stone for pete's sake ! How could she not know her own spell !? This was getting weirder and weirder by the minuet, i think i'm gonna need a psychiatrist after this.

She started speaking again, "Let me see...."

Yet another set of words which i now recognize as 'spells', and ending yet in another 'Hmph !'

White flash again, but this time, when i looked between the little creatures, the statue-Harvest goddess- was gone ! I blinked, was that supposed to happen ?

"Oh no ! I used the wrong spell again !" She groaned.

I slapped my forehead, what is up with this woman ?

Suddenly, all the little creatures were facing her.

"You ! What did you do to the Harvest Goddess !?" Said the slightly taller than the rest of them red colored thing(Red Ribbon).

The girl looked at them angrily "Quiet ! I didn't mean to make her disappear !" She said defensively.

Then sheplaced her hand under her chin and closed her eyes "Hmm, I wonder what happened ? What should i do ? Where has she gone ?" She asked herself, thinking of an answer.

She opened her eye's and looked at the little creatures angrily "You guys ! Don't you have any clue how to find her !?"

"Mmmm !! How should we know !? YOU made her disappear ! Give her back to us !" The red cloaked thing snapped.

I stared at them blankly from the sidelines. This MUST be a hallucination ! Was there something that Takakura placed in my drink earlier ?! I'd sue if he did !

Then the little blue creatuere(Paige) had a hopeful expression plastered on his face. "Hold on ! I have an idea !" He swung his arms around "We don't have time to be fighting right now ! Let's go rescue her !" He smiled "She must have gone through another world through the spring !" It inquired.

"That's right !" Tha blonde girl said. "I must have sent her to another world !"

"But... as Harvest sprites we can't go there..." The so-called Harvest sprite-that's what they call themselves- frowned.

She also frowned "Oh, you can't ? I can't go there either...."

They all looked confused, so was i. But i was confused for various reasons....

"Why ?" The bright-orange clothed sprite said.

She looked mad again. "um... Because.... Because i said so !"

I rolled my eyes, yeah right. She just dosen't want to do the work. After sighing, I continued to watch them.

"However..." She seemed to be in deep thought. "Without the Harvest Goddess, my life will be boring..."

We were all silent. No hit wonder, she just wanted her back because she'd get bored. I was really starting to think she cared, even just a little, or at least fetl guilty.

"Okay ! You guys !" She crossed her arms. "All 101 of you will go and bring her back !" She sounded like it was the greatest idea ever.

The sprites looked at her in horror. But, before they couldn stop her, she already cast the spell.

"W-w-w-what !" The red cloaked sprite shouted in disbelief, before being engulfed i a white flash.

They were all gone ! I looked around, none, nada. I stared back at the girl as if saying _"What have you done !?"_

She turned towards my direction, i twitched. "Phew, that should do it. I wonder if all 101 of them made it ? Oh, well." She really sounded like she didn't care. I kept blinking at her.

Then to my complete horror, she was headed toward this way. I tried to run, but my body was frozen solid. She stopped when she saw me. I thought i was a gonner, but she just smiled at me happily.

"Oh, Jack." She actually sounded pleased to see me. And how does she know who i am anyway !?

I didn't speak, my mouth wouldn't let me. She continued talking "You came at a right time. You saw what happened, right ?"

I nodded my head, shakily.

She giggled "So, you have to work very hard, okay ?"

My face held shock and confusion. What did she mean by _**I**_have to work very hard !?

She frowned "Ugh !" NOw, she was mad "You know what i mean !"

finally, as if something was removed from my throat, i was able to utter "How do you know who i am.... ? Who are you.....?" I wasn't sure she heard them, but gladly-?- she did.

"Of course, i know you ! Your the new farmer at that rundown farm ! And i can't believe you don't know me ! I'm the 'Witch Princess' !" She started shouting, and the words came quickly. But i definetly herd her name....... Witch princess, huh ? Not much surprise in that, except for the 'princess' part, she dosen't act like one.......

Before i knew it, i was sacked in the stomach. I held my stomach in pain.

I looked up to see the Witch princess, she was no longer 'riding'-if that's what you call it- her broom. Instead she was holding it in her right hand and glaring at me.

"I can read your mind, you know."

What !? She can't just invade my thoughts like that !

"Yes, i can." She said in as-a-matter of fact way.

I couldn't even retort that, when she cut me off. "Now, down to business." She stared at me hard. "You have to work hard to get all of them back here. You are the only one who can do this job. Got it ?"

I blinked at her dumbly. She groaned, then rubbed her forehead in attempt to keep calm. I just kept staring at her. In the blink of an eye she was right infront of me, her face was so close our heads were almost touching. Then she quickly grabbed me on both shoulders before i could move, and started shaking me.

"Listen you ! YOUR the new farmer, and YOUR gonna do what i say ! If not, i'm gonna kill all your crops, your animals and make your lfe a living HELL ! I'll make sure even your _grandchildren _will have bad luck ! Don't you know how boring it is without them !? Only YOU can save them ! Now, do you UNDERSTAND !?" She shouted, while shaking me.

I was getting dizzy, my visions were doubled. I nodded weakly. She stopped shaking me, and smiled.

"Now ! Don't just stand there... start working !" She laughed. "Go grow some crops, or raise some animals, or find a grilfriend or something !"

Whoa, whoa, whoa ! Hold it ! Find a _girlfriend _!? There are girls here ?! It's not that i never had any, i've had _thousands_ actually, they all seem quite boring. But here ?! there's no way !

She looked at me blankly, "Yes way." She sighed. "Just standing there son't get anyone back."

I looked at her, irritated. She got mad again "If they don't come back, my life will be boring ! come on, hurry up !"

I didn't budge. For a second there, i thought she was gonna shake me again, maybe even stranggle me. But she just go madder "Huh ! do i have to teach you everything ?"

I didn't reply. She mumlbes some words -insults more likely-

She was about to leave me, when she stopped at looked at me. "Oh... I almost forgot... stop by the Harvest sprites' house on the way home."

'Harvest sprites' house ?' I thought confusingly. Those little things called 'Harvest sprites' have a house ?

She glared at me, somehow she always gets mad. "Did you hear me ? I'm telling you to go to the Harvest sprites' house ! Now ! Don't you want to start yor adventure ?"

What adventure ? By the way she's saying it, i don't think i want one...

"You don't have a choice." She said irritatingly and mumbled another spell, my eye's widened, i thought she was gonna send me awaylike the rest of them. I shielded my eye's -with my arm- from the light.

"What are you doing ?" She looked at me skeptically.

I drew my arm back, i looked around, we were just a few feet from where we were earlier !

I looked at her, "Did you really have to use your magic ?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes "Go in there." She said, pointing at a small door convinientlly located infront of the huge tree. She can't seriously expect me to go in there !

I was silent, she got irritated, and went behind me. Then, before i knew it, i was brutally kicked on the back with such force that i tasted dirt when i fell inside. I groaned and stood up. If she wasn't a girl, i would have given her a black eye !

I slowly stood up. Another blinding light, that always happens ! And a small fat sprite with weird, geeky looking glasses slammed into the other side of the counter.

"Ouch... Mmm... Huh ? This place !" I heard it say.

Then the sprite smiled and laughed "Mwa ha ha ha ! I'm back home !"

Then he spotted me and started explaining "I was using my powers to help return the Harvest Goddess, but i guess i came back here before her."

It felt really happy to see me, for the record, i don't know why yet. But i understood a little more of it when he continued to talk, "I think you rescued me as i passed out from exhaustion." He exclaimed, and smiled. "I owe you one."

"Thanks you very much !" He hugged me. I pried his hands off me and said, "Yeah, sure. No problem...."

He cleared his throat. "Other Harvest sprites are still in another world..."

Suddenly we heard noises emmiting from the behind the counter.

"... Zzz.... zzzzzz.... "

We both turned around and looked questioningly at the counter. Then the sprite besides me realized something. He clasped his hands together "Wait, do you hear that... ? Is it the sound of the Harvest sprite station... ?" Altho' i might not know what that means, but i think it was good news..... i think.......

"Zzzz.... zzzzzz.... Yawn... That was a good nap...."

Silence~

"................ ??? Huh ? Where did everyone go ?"

"Oh !" The thing beside me looked around excitedly "That's neptune's program on the Harvest sprite station ! Why is he here ?"

He seemed really pleased. ".... ! I know why ! He was taking a nap so he didn't hear the spell..." A sweat drop apeared on his forehead.

"Neptune ! The Harvest sprites have been sent to another world." He said almost panicking. "It's all the Witch princess's fault." He muttered.

Then my something smashed in my visions, and i was seeing a small sprite in a gray coat with a green afro type hair-do, talking ! There was '8ch' labled besides him and the background was a farm, that was all i could see ! I thought that i've died, until the sprite started speaking.

"W-w-what ! Tell me that's not true !" He asked exhasperated. "Okay ! I don't know if my signalswill reach them, but i'll transmit over there anyway !"

He smiled at me, i was in complete shock ! "Alright, Jack ! See you on my program !" Before he left, he said "Oh ! I'm on channel 8. The program is dedicated to basic farming information. Nice to meet you ! Watch my program, okay ?"

Then he disapeared and my visions went back to the way they were. Strange..... I was both weirded out and confused, not to mention tired......

The fat sprite started talking again. "So the only Harvest sprites here are neptune and myself... Hmmm... " He sadly shook his head. "I feel kind of helpless... I want everyone to come back as soon as possible..."

I kinda felt sorry for the little guy, so i nodded my head. "I'll help you get them back."

His eyes lit up. "Really ?! you'd do that !?"

I shrugged. "Sure." He stared to cry "T-thatk you Jack !" I patted him on the shoulders, "Now, now, don't cry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that was over- yes, i learned his name- , i stepped out of the oak tree and tried to look brave as possible. She was still there, but before i could utter a single word, there was a flash and i wasn't seeing my surroundings anymore. It was another sprite like the other one, only with different colored jacket and a different background.

By this time, i was a little bit prepared. But not fully.....

"I was able to return because of you, Jack. Thank you !" He smiled. "This program tells you tomorrow's weather. You can't do your work on the farm well unless you watch tomorrow's weather carefully."

He laughed. "so, be sure to watch once a day, okay ? See you later !" Then he disapeared also. And my visions went back to the way they were. When they did, there was a very confused Witch princess staring at me.

"What happened ?" She raised a brow.

I shrugged. "Dunno yet."

"Well, the talk is over ! Let's go !" She grabbed my arm.

I blushed, "W-wait a minuet !"

She let go of my arm, and looked at me angrily "If you don't hurry the game won't move ahead !" What the heck was she talking about !? Game ?! Nutso.........

She bopped me on the head, i felt pain again. Then she smirked and casted another spell.

When i opened my eye's we were back at my farm.

"Alright, work hard ! I'll be thinking of you !" I blushed at that. What did she mean by that ? It's probably nothing.......

She still continued talking "I even brought you home, i can't believe how generous i am !" She boasted. I rolled my eyes, which went unnoticed.

"So, i'll be gong now. Another spell, but this one ended with a '...go !'

"Wait !" I shouted. "Aren't you gonna at least HELP me !?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, for those who read this, you should know that i already changed the summary ^~^ for reason's, lol. anyway, this isn't complete yet, for those who know, the reast sill be next time ^~^ again, inviting any suggestions.

Anyway, ^~^ review please, until next tym !


	3. Strangers

This took me some time to make, but i was finally able to complete it, ^~^ . Anyway, the rest of the other girls will appear later, just be patient ^~^ p.s. this is spring 2, the same day as yesterday.

disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon -__-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh..... ! That damn woman ! She just damn dumped this responsibility in my hands !' I thought pacing around my house. 'This is her problem ! She's supposed to solve it ! I mean, she's a MAGICAL -almost fictional- being for pete's sake ! And what am i ? A farmer, just a plain ol' _normal_ farmer, and _**I**_ have to take responsibility for her actions !?' I banged my head on the wall. This was just too much, my visions going hay-wire, magical beings/ creatures living here, hearts besides people's bodies, and me carrying BIG responsibility in which i have nothing to do with !

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I grumbled, then opened it. It was the mayor.

"Hi, Jack. Good morning." He said. I can't believe he's back here again.

He looked at me "Now, i know that i've already introduced myself, but i'll do it again anyway." He laughed, i rolled my eye's. "I am thomas, the mayor of Mineral town. Nice to meet you."

Grrr, i gitted my teeth. How hard i refrained from saying 'I know. Go the hell away !' But no, i had to at least try to be nice. start a new life here. so, decided to play along "Nice to meet you too." I said, trying my best to sound happy.

After that. He started to frown, which made me think what i did wrong. "You see...." He started. "The person responsible for picking up your shipments moved away yesterday, at the town meeting the issue of choosing someone else to do it was raised, and i lost at rockpaper-scissors. So..." I had to bite my tounge to stop myself from laughing. Hah ! What a gag, lost at a simple child's game.

He continued talking, "Well, now i have to pick up your shipments. Besides that, i care for Mineral town, so i don't know why i have to take care of the shipments for the valley." He grummbled, "I should have gone with scissors... Ooh, i am so annoyed."

Now, even if i **did** hear it, i wanted him to repeat his misery without making it obvious that i plan to. "What was that ?" I asked, holing in my giggles.

He immedietly put up a straight face. "No, just talking to myself. Never mind."

I looked at him skeptically, he cleared his throat. "Going back to the story, there was a staff change, so i came to say hello to you..."

He looked around my -since i bought it, i can call it mine now- farm. He laughed, "Whoa... This is just terrible !" He laughed even harder. "Compared to mineral town's farm, this is just awful. Ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !!"

My face turned red with anger and annoyance. He didn't have to rub it in ! In my anger i tried to hit him with my hammer, suprisingly he dodged it with ease. "Wimp !!" He yellled, "That attack i suffered before won't work a second time. Ha ha ha !" He stuck his tounge out. Now i'm mad ! He's gone of the edge !

I ran towards him and swung my sickle. He dodged it, again. "Hmm ! You missed."

I got more pissed, so i tried hitting him with a hoe. Apparently that didn't work either, he was backing away within each step. "such an attack wouldn't work if you waited a hundred years."

Grrr, i tried my ax, i don't care if he get's chopped in half ! It got dodged, again ! Grr ! "Don't underestimate the power of the mayor !" He said in triumph. I tried to think of an idea, then i saw Axel comming out of the dog house, and i smiled. I think i have a plan.

I know this sounds stupid, but i tried hitting him with water from my watering can, it was the only one left. As expected, he dodged it. "You've run out of ammunition. Your attack is useless give it up." He laughed. While he did, i signaled my for my dog.

soon, there was aloud barking sound and the mayor turned around in confusion. Which was to be met by a dog attacking him. He let out a girly scream, i freely let out a mocking laugh.

My dog was on top of him, growling. I said, "Who's th wimp now ?" He begged for mercy "Uh... that was my fault ! He... help me !" Well, i needed some money around him.

"Five bucks." I said.

"What !? He asked in disbelief, "you can't be serious !"

"Ten bucks then."

"No !" He shouted. My dog glared at him. "O-ok, ok !"

I smiled then told axel to get off him, he obeyed and got off the poor sap. When i helped him up and got my ten bucks, he stareted to dust himself "Oh ! What an awful experience. I didn't expect an ambush. You did a good job." My dog barked agreeingly.

"He can join local contest." He said. "Here take this ball." He handed me a ball.

Then he straightened himself, " I forgot where i was... Oh, yeah,it is so disappointing. You haven't done anything, have you ?"

I shook my head. "Starting today, i'll take charge. So, be sure you ship or else i'll be in trouble. My reputation depends on this, you know." He started nagging. As if i care...

"If you have something to sell, just place it in this shippping bin, okay ?" He lead me to a small tiny box besides Takakura's house. "I will be here at 5 pm to pick it up. I will pay you at that time. I won't pick up on holiday's, is that okay ?" I just nodded my head, boredly.

"That is all. I'll be back at 5 pm." He waved my good-bye, then left.

When he was out of sight, i leaned against my house, and sighed. "This is going to be a looong day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As i walked out from my farm, again, i noticed a huge building with a fence at surrounding the back portionand a strange looking chimney - at least i think it is - at the side. Looking around, i saw no one. So, i jumped from the fence on to the other side and stared at the thing. It has a weird aura to it. Without knowing what i was doing, i touched it.

There was a flash, and a sprite with a mustache, and weird clothing, appeared infront of me. He greeted me happily and told me his name was Tep and that he was a Harvest sprite. I was both shocked and happy that i found my 1st sprite, well, not my first, but, you get the picture. After that he said "I'll try my best to help you."Then disappeared, that wasn't exactly helping.... i was about to ask some questions, oh, well, maybe next time.

After i jumped back out, i walked to the front and read the sign "Inn" this was an inn....... that could do. I went inside, since the doors weren't locked. This place seemed kind of empty, i tried ringing the bell, but no one answered. 'What kind of customer service is this ?' I thought skeptically. I looked around again, and saw some stairs on the right side of the place.

I didn't think they'd mind, so, i went up. I passed the left door first, and a lone room was there. I knocked on it., and a boy with yellow hair and mahogany eye's opened the door, excitedly. But when he saw me, he frowned and mumbled "I thought you were a girl...."

I shook my head and a description of this guy started to form in my head. Playboy and cocky. We have a lot of those back at home. I stretched out my hand. "Hi, i'm Jack. The new farmer."

He stared at me, then at my hand, then back at me. What happened next got me pissed off.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny ?" I asked, annoyed by his reaction.

He smiled at me, "Nothing. It's just that, i can't believe a guy like you, would be running that rundown farm. I was expecting a big old dope to be there. Your the youngest of the bunch." Then he laughed again.

I rolled my eyes. "Look," i said impatiently. "I didn't know that buying that farm would be the worst decision of my like, otherwise, i wouldn't be here talking to you know, wouldn't i ?" I said, in as-a-matter-of-fact way.

He stopped to consider this for a moment, then nodded his head. "You know what ? Your right !" He shook my hand. "My name is Rock. Nice to meet you."

I sighed, what a weird guy. He looks kind of younger than me. I think about the age of...... 16-19 ? I can't tell, really. He was still shaking my hand, when i said "Yeah, same here. If your not busy, can i come in ?" Of course, to get a nice life here, i'd have to make friends with someone, and that someone just so happens to be this guy.

"Sure !" He smiled. "I was getting bored anyway." Then he lead me in his room. It was smaller than mine ! But i wouldn't say that, it's best to make a 1st impression.

"Nice room, you got here." I said, looking around pretending to be impressed.

His smile widened. "Thanks ! Your my kind of guy !" He laughed patting me on the shoulder.

I gave him a grin. He didn't know i was lying, good. We started to chat some more and he told me about how horrible the other farmers were, it seemed to have gotten worse and worse with each farmer, i glanced at my watch and noticed that 1 hour has passed. I stood up, "Uh, Rock, i need to go. You know me, a 'busy farmer'." I laughed, and he did too.

"Ok, Jack, remember to come back if you need anything." I nodded, then was about to leave before he added, "And bring some girls with you !"

"Right !" I snickered, while pushing the door open.

Then, everything happen so fast, before i knew it, i was brutally pushed aside by some unknown force, causing me to fall painfully on my back against Rock's shelf. I rubbed the back of my head, what the heck was that !?

I looked up to see someone with short red hair, dark blue eyes, stripped blue and orange shirt, white pants and blue and white rubber shoes. 'Huh... ?' I thought. It was pretty hard to tell weather he/she was a boy or a girl..... nevermind, maybe i'll ask Rock later. He/she was glaring at Rock, who didn't look even a bit surprised to see this person.

Instead, he just smiled at that person and said "Hey, Nami !"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two lovely(magical) ladies comes our not-so little adventurer....... Nami ! ^~^ lol. Please review guys ^~^ !

See ya ^~^ bye !


	4. accusations and meeting new people

Thanks for the reviews guys ^~^ now, it took me long to update 'cause i was very busy, and had a short mental block, lol ^~^

There are some Nami x Jack fluff here, and some Karen x Jack ^~^ i had to make it fit into this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still, i don't own Harvest moon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's POV

'Nami ? This person's a girl !?' I thought. Sounds like a girl's name, likewise, i have to ask Rock later. But, for now, i'll be reffering this person to 'she' or 'her'.

"Don't 'Hey Nami' me Rock !" She said angrily cracking her knuckles. "Don't play coy, Rock ! I know it's you !"

I just stared at her, wonder what she's got against Rock ? Whatever it is, i don't to have any part of it. Now looking clearly, there was also a particularly similar beating -floating- heart besides her. I blinked, must be going blind, yup, that must be it.....

"I really don't know what your talking about, Nami." Rock said, raising a brow at her.

Nami scowled at his obliviousness to the situation. "You stole my dog ball !" She spat.

"What !?" Rock asked, outraged. "I did NOT steal your stupid dog ball ! What would i do with it anyway !? You don't have a dog anyway."

She glared at him. "How should i know !? I didn't steal it !" She shouted, ignoring the last sentence.

"Are you accusing _**me**_ of stealing your dog ball !?" Rock shouted, pointing out the obvious. Then they started arguing.

'Of course, she's accusing you.' I mentally sighed. Seeing that this was gonna get ugly, i silently made my way throught the door.

"Hey Jack ! Tell Nami here, that i didn't steal her stupid dog ball !" Rock said, still not breaking his eye contact with Nami.

The girl finally notices my existance and look's at me, our eyes met. There was this certain emotion on her face that i can't quite identify. After a second or two, she looked away, and back at Rock.

"Your going to ask help from this pipsqueak ? Real smooth Rock." She scoffed. "Why don't you just admit it ?"

"It's because i DIDN'T do it !" Rock said, already irritated by her.

I stood in between them, i just had to stop this, or else i won't be able to leave. "Stop this, alright ?" I scolded. "There is no proof that Rock stole your dog ball. I may only know him for an hour, but he isn't the type of guy to steal things."

Rock smiled, she glared. "See ! Even Jack agree's with me !" He boasted, then went to the side of the room and searched for something in his drawer.

Nami looked at me angrily, and said "_**IF**_Rock didn't steal it, then who !?"

I shrugged, "Look, i don't know who. But, if having a dog ball is really important to you, then........" I reached into y pocket and pulled out the dog ball the mayor gave me.

"You can have this....... it may not be your dog ball, but it's a start...."

she eyed the ball cautiously, "W-where did you get that ?" She stares at me.

Wondering what she meant by that, "Someone...... gave it to me... " I said softly.

"That's _**MY**_dog ball !" She shouts, and roughly grabs the ball from my hand.

I blinked. 'What !? That's....... no, it can't be........ did the mayor......' My thought's stopped abruptly by Nami's angry voice.

"_**WHO**_ gave this to you !?" She screamed, and leaned closer to me, her cold-blue eye's searching brown ones.

My cheeks became red, she was so close to me.......

"I........ uh, um.... well..........i-i" Nothing came out but senseless gibberish.

Lucky for me, Rock broke the tension. "Hey, you two love birds !" He shouted from the other side of the room. "I still have things to do here, so....." He pushed us both out of the room. "Out ! Out !" He slams the door shut, leaving me and Nami staring at the door.

"Rock can be such a pain." She grummbles.

"I know what you mean. He's a good person, though." I whipered.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, right ! He's a jerk, can you believe he called us 'love birds' ?"

There was silence.

I cleared my throat. "Um, well, it was nice meeting you........ but i'm very busy at the farm and--" I was cut off.

"That's fine." She smiles at me. "Sorry about that......... earlier."

There was something in that smile, that i couldn't help but smile myself. "Nah, forget about it. I'd be mad too if someone stole _my_ stuff." I said, smiling. Looking at her right now, i actually think she's kinda cute :3

"Yeah....." She turns her head, but even so, i still caught a glimpse of her blushing. "Umm........ well, i have to, um, you know....... i......."

"Yes, i know the farm could be a handful for you." She starts to walk away. "See ya !" She shouts, then runs down the stairs before i could say anything, not that there's much to say.

I shook my head, and started walking to the other hallway, there were two doors there. I knocked on the first one, but no one answered, i turned the knob, only to find out it was locked. I knocked on the second door and heard a voice.

"Come in." The person said.

I turned the knob and went inside. When i got in, i stood there staring at a beautiful girl with long, brown hair, with emerald, green eyes, wearing a white shirt with a violet vest, blue shorts, and brown hiking shoes. She was sitting on one of the beds, smiling at me.

"Hi there, i don't believe we've met. I'm Karen." She sticks her hand out in the same way i did with Rock. Steadily i made my way towards her and rigidly shook her hand. "Hi, my name is Jack." I said, trying my best not to show any signs of nervousness.

She motioned for me to sit with her. I did as she said and sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you a tourist ?" She asks.

I shook my head. "No, i'm the new farmer."

She frowned. "Did you see the farm already...... ?" She whispered.

I knew what she was thinking, that the minute i see the run down farm, i'd leave. Well, she was right. I _wanted_ to leave, but saying that to her would be a BIG mistake.

"I've seen it........" I said choosing my words carefully. "The place looks out of shape, but nothing a little fixin' couldn't do." I flashed her one of my infamous smiles that i use on the girls back at home.

She blushed. "I, um, am glad to know." She stood up and stretched her arms. "I just remembered that i need to discus something with a friend of mine...." She looked over at me. "If it isn't much trouble, could you go with me there ? I'd love the company."

I shook my head, again. "Now at all. There's nothing much to do anyways......" I said standing up as well.

"Great ! Umm, i mean, are you sure ?" She asks, nervously.

"Yep." I said, letting it sound like i meant it, when i'm not really sure.

She grabbed me by the arm, "Then let's go !" She said, happily. Then she dragged me out of the room.

We chatted for a brief moment while walking arm in arm towards wherever place she's taking me, it was fun, she was nice to talk to. She was a bit demanding though, but still a great person. When we arrived at a place called the 'Blue Bar', she released my arm and motioned for me to follow her inside. I went along, my eyes never leaving her. The place was a 1-story, building made of wood. It had a lot of space, there was a long counter further inside, and behind it was a bunch of big shelves with bottles or wine, jars, glass, and others.

"Goodmorning, Karen." Said a guy with Long, pony tailed tied, brown hair, some clothes that looked like they were from the 80's, he had a mustache and was behind the counter holding a big white, guitar.

"'Mornin', Griffin." She said, smiling up at the older man. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Your the new farmer, Jack, right ?" He asked, smiling at me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He came forward, and i could see that he was wearing blue jeans, and high, cowboy boots. "Nice to meet you. I'm Griffin, i own the place your in right now." He laughed, then placed an arm around me, in a friednly like way. "Say, be a pal and go give this to Muffy, while me and your girlfriend talk," He grinned at Karen which cause her to blush. "She's up stairs behind that door over there." He said pointing at the small red, wooden door, that i haven't even noticed was there.

Then, he shoved something into my hands and pushed me towards the door. I looked back at Karen, she nodded at me, so, i kept going. I turned the knob and walked in, and shut the door behind me. There was a bed at the upper right corner of the room- i figured that must be his-, a table for 2 at the left side of the room, a potted plant on the lower right side, and a huge ladder straight ahead. I shrugged and started climbing.

I almost reached the top, until without warning the floor-door slammed shut right at my face ! The sudden impact caused me to fall down, and landed flat at my back on the hard, cold, ground and lost conciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was supposed to be longer, but i'm extremely busy ^~^ with school and stuff. Also, another thing keeping me busy is courting everysingle girl in harvest moon DS TT^TT i have to work, work, work.

anywho, i'll just be ending it here for a while ^~^ see ya !


	5. Strolling through the valley 1

This part has some muffy x Jack fluff ^~^ originally, they were going to have separate chapters but, i decided to cramp a number of them into 1 chapter ^~^ oh, and sorry again for not updating in a loong time, ehehe ^~^ i was still busy and all.

This is still in Jack's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry ! Are you alright !?"

The noise was ringing at the back of my head. I slowly and painfully opened my eye's. At first the images i saw were blurred, then when it cleared, i couldn't help but stare. I could have sworn i saw dead, because i was staring at the face of an angel.

Or more likely, a beautiful girl with lime green eyes, gold blonde hair that was being held back by a red headband, she was using a sexy red dress and a light blue sweater. She was staring at me worridly.

I blinked. She looked relieved. "Am i dead ?" I asked stupidlly.

She grinned, "No, but for a moment there, i thought you were."

I tried standing up, but my back ahced so much, i've only gotten halfway up. She started to help me, "We should get you to Griffin's bed before you _really_ die. Don't worry, he won't mind." She giggled. When we reached the bed, she slowly placed me down, her left hand on my chest and right on my back. Her hands are soft and warm....

Then, i was finally lying down on the soft, comfortable bed. I blinked again, she sighed. "Look, i'm really, _really_ sorry. I thought you were......... somebody else."

That made me wonder, but i just pushed it out of my thoughts. I ignored the pain and grinned at her. "That's fine. Don't worry 'bout me." I said, trying to get up. She didn't stop me. And instead tried to help me. It wasn't easy though, but her support kinda gave me some strenght.

I was able to get myself up, with her body supporting mine, of course. She just giggled and smiled at me. I told her that i needed to go, she looked worridly at me. I sighed.

"Being a farmer isn't easy, i don't have much time, and--" She cut me off.

"It's you first day, why not spend some time with me ? I'll show you around town." She gave me a heart-warming smile. Now, i couldn't just say no, now can i ?

"Uh, well, i don't want to bother you and all....."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It's the least i can do for causing your problems in the first place." She giggled again, is she always this happy ? "And, If your worrying that little ol' me can't supprot your weight, then, your wrong. I spend a lot of time excercising to keep my feminine figure, not to mention my strenght and health."

I laughed at that. Women always worry about their physical appearances. She was no different, yet her cheery attitude is enjoyable. I slung my left arm around her, "Well then, let me give you a head start." Her face turned into a bright shade of red. I smirked.

We started for the door, I limped, while she supported me. This whole time, she was hiding her face from me. But i could see that she was still blushing. I turned the knob slowly. Both Karen and Griffin stared at us, Karen ran towards me, looking really worried.

"Jack, what happened ? Are you alright ?" Karen asked me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Muffy here, just offered to take me around town. I hope it's OK with you." I smiled. Even when i felt a sharp pain, i still retained my smile.

Karen frowned and i saw her hesitation. She sighed, "Alright, i wouldn't want to keep you to myself," She giggled. "But take him to the clinic first Muffy." She instructed her.

I mentally rolled my eyes. First day, and i'm going to the clinic already, how ironic.

Muffy nodded and started to pull me away. "Good-bye, Griffin ! Good-bye Karen !" She smiled cheerfully and waved them good-bye, before closing the door. She then started dragging me off towards the other direction. "Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure doctor Hardy has something to ease your pain." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, i'm sure he does. He wouldn't be called a doctor without them." I said half-sarcastically. The moment the words left my mouth, i imedietly regreted saying them. "That's not--" I was cut off by the sound of her laughter.

"That's fine. Just don't go saying that to others." She continued dragging me off to what seemed to be a small house similar to the other two besides it. Just then, a man with wild frizzy hair, geeky glasses, and a scientific like coat stepped out of the door. His shoulder was slumped and he had a scowl on his face. I stared up in horror.

"Is that the town's doctor ?" I asked in disbelief. She laughed, "No, silly. He's Daryll, he lives just down the street. He's kinda like a scientist or something. I think he just went there for a check up."

"Oh." I said in relief. That guy was giving me the creeps, he looked like he had some kinda big secret that could destroy the world. Then, a man with a big hump on the back, half of his looked gentically modified that made him look like a robot, he had on a coat almost similar to Daryll, and he was wearing some kinda wimpy summer shorts and sandals... ?

"And i suppose that person over there," I pointed at the weird looking guy, "Is the town's doctor ?" I joked. Muffy nodded "Yep, that's him. Your really good at guessing." I felt my mouth drop, he looked much worse than Daryll.

Muffy saw my nervousness and told me that he was a nice guy and all. After he was done talking to Daryll he saw us and smiled, motioning for me and Muffy to go inside. We followed him into the small house, where he took some tests and told us that i'd be alright. Muffy was happy and we both thanked him and left.

"Now, he really wasn't such a bad guy." She grinned at me.

I sighed. "Yeah, i guess so."

"Now, let's start the real tour." She said happily. I smiled to myself, yep, this was certinately gonna be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, i had no time to update fast ^~^ sorry again. There isn't much here, and am gonna try to make the other one longer.

Review ^~^


End file.
